1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a report processing device suitable for maintaining and managing systems controlled under, for example, a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, various kinds of information regarding the status of computer systems or factory facilities are reported, if necessary, to managers or maintenance crews. During working hours, various kinds of information are reported to the station where managers or maintenance crews are staying.
However, they may not reside always in the station at midnight, on holidays, or during time periods except their working hours. For example, an abnormal state in the system may not be quickly reported to a manager or maintenance crew at other place.
The report may include information regarding a trouble in a system which can be treated only by a particular manager or maintenance man. For that reason, if a trouble occurs in a system, it may be necessary to change the report-destination to a place other than the station, in consideration of circumstances.
To deal with the case described above, the telephone numbers of managers or maintenance crews are previously registered. If a malfunction should occur in a system, a telephone call is tried to all the registered destinations. Otherwise, a telephone call is tried sequentially to the following report-destination only when a target report-destination cannot be linked. In order to keep a manager or maintenance crew in a comfortable sleep, a telephone call is tried during a limited period of time.
Therefore, there has been a disadvantage in that a reporting procedure is delayed because a member who cannot deal with the report content is informed of information regarding a trouble in a system, or a trouble of the report-destination or the absence of a maintenance member at the report-destination disturbs the reporting process, whereby the recovery of the system may be delayed.